Valentine's Day
by mayflyDecember
Summary: A short drabble containing Ichigo and Miu. Companion to HeroHeroine. IchigoxOC


_Valentine's Day, 1995_

7-year-old Miu blinked. "Ithigo-kun, what'th thith?" She stuck her tongue between the small gap from her missing front teeth, a small habit she had.

Ichigo's face was flushed, and he continued holding out the paper heart he had made in class. "Ain'tcha gonna be my Valentine, Miu-chan?" He really hoped she would- if she didn't, he was SURE that Tatsuki-chan would make fun of him.

Miu blinked again, not understanding. "Yeth, but… why me?"

Ichigo's small face reddened worse. He dropped his hands (as his arms were getting tired from holding the heart up), and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you're pretty, and you don't get grossed out when we play around in the mud or with bugs. And you're really good at kick-ball."

Miu paused, thinking over her bright-haired friend's request. She smiled brightly after a minute, a small blush painting her cheeks. "Of course, Ithi-kun!" She wrapped her small arms around his neck, planting a wet (and somewhat sticky) kiss on his cheek. Ichigo's face flushed darker, if possible.

* * *

_Ten years later_

Miu sat cross-legged next to Ichigo on his bedroom floor, jostling him slightly in a vain attempt to get ahead in the video game they were playing. Miu stuck out her tongue in concentration. "Huh… funny, I don't remember that," she said after Ichigo finished his tale.

"Yes, well, I do," he said, hitting her with a combo move. Miu shrieked indignantly.

"What the crap was that?! Aren't you supposed to give the girl what she WANTS on Valentine's Day!?" she practically shouted, glaring at the TV as it flashed "GAME OVER" repeatedly.

Ichigo smirked, eying the blonde girl. "Yes, well, when have I ever been one to conform?" he asked slinging an arm around Miu's shoulders. She snuggled into his shoulders slightly, smiling happily despite her defeat. He rested his head on hers, got into a more comfortable position, and sighed happily. "This is… nice."

It was true. The last few months he has spent with Miu had been the most peaceful of the past three years, now that the Winter War was over and Aizen had been defeated. There even weren't many Hollows around to ruin the calm that had settled around Karakura town.

He moved his face so it was next to the grey-eyed girl's, gently pressing his lips to her cheek. Miu smiled more. He gently turned her face to his, leaned closer, and-

HOLLOW!! HOLLOW!!

Well, not all the Hollows were gone.

Both teenagers jumped at the loud noise. Ichigo grabbed his Substitute Shinigami badge, glaring at it madly. "Stupid freakin'…." he sighed. "I gotta go take care of this." He gently pushed Miu off of him, standing up. Miu pouted. "Aww, c'mon, Berry," she said quietly, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Let Renji or someone else get it…" She dragged his face down, pulling it close to hers. "Don't leave me all alone with Kon. I may get bored and try something with…" She winked suggestively, "a willing subject." Ichigo's face reddened greatly.

Kon came flying off of Ichigo's desk, leaping towards Miu. "LOVELY MIU, FORGET ICHIGO, AND-" He was cut off by Miu's fist to his face.

"Damn brat…" she muttered, staring at Kon's now-limp form on the floor, kicking it slightly. She sighed deeply. "Well, that ruined the moment."

Ichigo laughed, pulling away and pressing the badge to his chest, letting his body fall back on his bed. He pried open his window, stepping on the ledge and preparing to jump out.

"Hey."

Ichigo turned again, raising an eyebrow at Miu. "Yes?"

She smirked lightly. "You'll be back for tonight, right?"

Ichigo laughed. "Of course, Miu." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss, holding it for as long as he would allow. He gently pried himself from her, hopping out the window.

Miu ran to the window, leaning out it, watching Ichigo leave. "I love you!" she shouted out, knowing he would hear it, despite the distance he had gained in the short time.

And, even though she couldn't hear it, she knew he replied the same.

* * *

To everyone who spent it with a loved one, Happy Valentine's Day!

To everyone who didn't have one to spend it with, Happy Singles Awareness Day!

Erm. I really hate that ending. Really badly. But I didn't know how to end it otherwise.

Anyway. Short little drabble for HeroHeroine. Blahhh.

I remain, as always, your obedient authoress,

SP


End file.
